Naosu: The Cure (Closed for now)
by HighlightMyHeart
Summary: Following the death of the Fourth Hokage, the peace of the nations are disrupted, all villages turning to the age of destruction as a new evil arises in every rank. With corruption piercing through all nations, threatening to crumble life as they know it, a group of young, inexperienced ninja decide that the only option they have left is to find a cure: forming Naosu. SYOC ON HOLD.
1. Ch 1: I Call You: Her (SYOC OPEN!)

Following the death of the Fourth Hokage, the peace of the nations are disrupted, all villages turning to the age of destruction as a new evil arises in every rank. With corruption piercing through all nations, threatening to crumble life as they know it, a group of young, inexperienced ninja decide that the only option they have left is to find a cure: a group called Naosu.

 _An SYOC story, open for submissions._

* * *

 **Hello my fellow Naruto fans! How are you all?** **I've wanted to create a story like this for a while, and after seeing the rise in Naruto SYOCs lately, I finally thought I would go ahead and write my own. The plot will be similar to Naruto, however, I will be changing a few things to fit my story. So please don't get upset if you see something not happening exactly the same way because this is a work of fiction and I will be adapting and editing the universe as I see fit.  
**

 **Here is the first chapter I've been working on to give you guys a better feel for the plot (well, without the mention of Naosu just yet). I don't give too much away in this just yet, but things will escalate from here. The second chapter will be a complete flip from this and focus on OCs and the new life everyone is living with the aftermath.**

 **This story is still open for OCs, so submit, submit, submit!** **Send in a villain, good guy, neutral, Naosu member, etc. Anything goes! I can't wait to see the rest that you all send in. I'm looking forward to starting this story with your characters! Let me know if you have questions, just shoot a PM my way. Hit me up fam...**

 ** _SCROLL DOWN FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!_**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Things you need to know** -

The plot takes place a year before the Uchiha massacre, centering around both the Leaf village and the Hidden Sand as well as the other villages, however, these two will be the primary focus.

There will be one main plot and several subplots going on at once, such as the pending Uchiha coup d'etat and much more.

Tsunade will not be the Fifth Hokage in this story, that spot will be given to someone else, but she will be included later on in the story.

The center of the story will be the underground alliance group, _Naosu (Meaning: Cure)._ This team is made of OCs that you all send in and will be considered the good guys, though they might not be seen that way by all. Your OC does not actually have to be good to be apart of this group, they are trying to take down evil, but it takes all kinds to make the world go 'round. However, your character doesn't have to be a member of this forming group. It's entirely up to you whether your character is a member/eventual member. This is a new group that is in the process of forming, so it's not entirely created yet, just in the making. The members of this group will be children, teens and adults that are suspicious of current corruption in the government and conspiracy theories. To be apart of Naosu, you will be considered a traitor to your home village. However, this is the price you pay for going against the government and trying to make a difference. Like I said before, this doesn't make them evil or villains, but they might be seen as such. If you have any further questions regarding any of this, send me a PM

* * *

Chapter Word Count: 5,199 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto * _cries_ * but I do own the new Fifth Hokage, Aia Ishido.

Rating/Warnings: Language, mentions of death, destruction, canon violence, and gore.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One -**_

 _ **I Call You: Her.**_

Before the Fourth Hokage's death, the forest surrounding Konoha was drowning with the sounds of nature, a beautiful song that all could hear. Animals scampered and played through the thick underbrush and sturdy trees. Birds sang high above, their chirps floating and warming to the soul, almost as if they were celebrating the Fourth's rule, cheering him on with their hauntingly cheerful voices. Children romped and ran through the thick of it, practicing their kunai throwing for the academy and playing ninja with their friends. Lovers would escape the village for a secret rendezvous, using branches and trunks to hide themselves away from prying eyes for a moment all of their own.

Now, all was still.

Once the Hokage had passed away with his wife, leaving not only their newborn child behind, it was as if the blonde man had left the whole village - the world. Which, in a way, he did. He left the world to fall and crumble into dust while his body lay ten-feet under. Life as the people knew it was no longer.

He had been the light of Konoha, the beam of hope and promise that brought new prospects to the Leaf. Civilians started repopulating in large numbers; business was booming when once anxious people decided to finally take a chance and trust in Lord Hokage. Everything was looking up, and then it wasn't. In a single night, everything had been taken away from them.

The forest was quiet. Dead silent and haunting as daybreak hit the Leaf. After all of the sounds, all of the screeching, pleading, screaming, praying, during the attack, the aftermath cut through the world like a knife. All that was left behind was sheer, deafening, ear-pounding silence. It was almost too much for one to take, you could still hear the ghosts of multitudes of panicked screams that sliced through the night, being drowned out by the sounds of fighting. Now Konoha laid in the kind of silence that weighed down on your heart, crushing you from the inside out. The kind that you couldn't break, not with a single voice, not with anything. It was silence and nothing more.

The village was still, and barren, like a tidal-wave, had hit the Leaf during the invasion and wiped out about a fourth of the population. Konoha had noticeably suffered greatly from the surprise attack they never saw coming. Ashes littered the ground in large piles where once stood rows of houses and storefronts. Blood stained the streets with scarlet and covered walls of structures. Bodies were lined up and ready for funerals that awaited them, leaving their sobbing, heartbroken families behind. Devastation made it all the way up to Hokage Tower where the building itself suffered the most damage. The once mighty, symbol of peace and stability barely stood on its foundation. Holes blown clean through the walls, furnishings smashed and destroyed to lay as debris, the building could be hardly even considered such anymore, it was now a hollow shell of the past. Leaning on two beaten columns, rubble and rock crushed and walls missing, all that was left of the Hokage Tower was the charred framework. A chilling reminder that the Leaf was no longer and nobody, not even gentle and brilliant Minato Namikaze was safe from travesty.

They had come in the night like thieves, with the intent of stealing souls, dressed in uniform though seen as shadows. Wiping out men, women, and children with the precision of an expert and light bursts of chakra. Anyone who stood in their way was immediately terminated. They were human beings, with blood pumping through their veins and a pulse that beat wildly, reminding them that they were alive, but they acted like monsters. Whoever they were, they were quick and strategic. The group had to have had a plan, had to have known Konoha from the inside out to have this big of a victory. They hadn't come on a whim, they knew exactly what they were doing then vanished into thin air. There were a sizable number of casualties, but it was obvious who the target was - the Hokage.

Somehow, in the heat of battle, they had managed to distract shinobi ranks and infiltrate the Hokage Tower, where Minato, after much struggle, ended up being killed along with his wife. However, among the casualties, not one was from this mysterious and deadly group so Konoha could safely assume they had all managed to survive. Which meant grave news for the Leaf, these weren't average thugs or criminals. These were powerful shinobi.

And now, as the broken village gathered amongst the ruins of the once proud structure, listening to the pathetic speech of what was left of the council members of Konoha, they knew things would never be the same. For when you only have one candle that burns in the night and the light finally fizzles out, you're left with nothing but darkness.

* * *

The room was crowded to the brink with council members, old and young, withering with age and thriving with youth, all murmuring to one another in hushed yet frantic tones. It was honestly a puzzle, the pace of recent events left your head spinning and your heart heavy, but not even a day went by after the nightmare of an attack on the Leaf, and here they were, ready to make a weighted decision. Despite the events being so fresh in their minds, it was evident that they had to move quickly and couldn't let another day go by without taking action for the safety of the villagers.

When a loud echoing squeak from the door to the council hall opened, all voices quietened down, curious and scrutinizing eyes finding the intruder immediately who was ushered in by an Anbu guard. The lock clicked behind him, signaling he was the last remaining person. All talking ceased at the sight of the man, a short, wrinkled with age, shinobi. Long, earth-toned robes hung on his sturdy body, tuffs of brown hair barely peeking out of the fabric of his forehead protector that wrapped precariously around his head. The same shade of brown colored his trim beard and deepened his warm, wise eyes.

He moved across the short expanse of the crowded hall, all the while ignoring his audience, and finally sat down at the only empty seat left available in the front row, facing the rest of the council. Even in the face of the elders of the village, important clan leaders, and official heads, Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't flinch at the scathing looks or even show any signs of being intimidated. He was well past that now, after all, he had no reason to fear this group of old bags and prickly youngsters, for he had been the Third Hokage. The smugness he felt at being late and making them waste their precious time on him was the only thing that would keep him in a semi-decent mood at least through this meeting.

Sarutobi dropped his hands into his lap, clasping them together as he stared back at the men and women with an even gaze, nodding his head as a motion for them to start this damned thing already. Everyone took this as a sign to take their seats, grumbling and sighing audibly in irritation, some openly glaring at the ex-Hokage for commanding them with just a flick of his wrist, but Sarutobi didn't care.

The heartless coots had the nerve to call a meeting after such a devastating day that left the Leaf in shambles, entirely skipping over mourning the loss of their Hokage and his wife, as well as the fallen members of the Leaf who were caught in the crossfire. It was unethical, careless, but he did understand their reasoning, even if they went about it the wrong way. Much like they usually did things - the wrong way. They could get over his reluctance to be a party to this. They were lucky he even showed up because he had half a mind to honor his colleague and trusted friend's memory by staying home. The room, a medium-sized, completely wooden from floor to ceiling, was stuffy and uncomfortable. Rows and rows of council seats all face one another in large, half-circles, not letting anyone free from prying eyes. It was too hot and left you feeling uneasy and Sarutobi hated it. Every time he was here, he hated it.

"Now that Hiruzen Sarutobi is here, we may proceed with the meeting of the high council," A tall, elderly man dressed in pale yellow robes, with a impeccably groomed greying mustache, age spots and narrowed cold, brown eyes spoke up, breaking the hushed silence and officially marking the start of the meeting.

Ah, he was definitely the bane of Sarutobi's existence, the elder always finding something distasteful with him and outright saying it to his face. His tone hinted in unconcealed annoyance at Sarutobi, but he didn't dwell on the subject any longer and instead, much to Hiruzen's surprise, moved right in for the kill, not giving the group the run-around for once.

"We all know the events and outcome of last night, so I don't think it's necessary for us to review everything. There were many casualties that were a shame, but now we need to make up for this loss." A hum of agreement sounded from the majority of the council, minus Sarutobi and a few select others who settled for silently glaring at one another for the cold display of harshness. Though, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary, all of the council was harsh, aloof, evil people. It was a miracle that Konoha hadn't fell to ruin before now because of their old world, traditional ways.

The man sitting to the right of the speaker cleared his throat as all eyes fell on him. He was intimidating, to say the least, even Sarutobi wasn't immune to his brutish physique. Thick bulging muscles covered his arms and chest and made the already ripped sleeves of his robe strain to contain him. Half of his face was painted with the maroon and light pink of a large, nasty burn scar that had been there for years, marring his once ruggedly attractive face that left him with surrounded by an intense aura. He was clearly an Uchiha, if his appearance was anything to go by, with short, dark locks and signature midnight black, battle-hardened eyes. You could tell his clansmen from his physical appearance alone without even having to check his navy blue robes for the small, red and white Uchiha symbol that stood proudly against the right side of his chest.

"Shouto is right, let's get right to things. We need to discuss and choose a candidate acceptable for our next Hokage to take over in the absence of Minato. Since he's no longer with us, we need someone to stand in and restore the village's defenses before we're left vulnerable to another attack." Kin Uchiha concluded logically, before falling silent, waiting for the rest of the members to butt in with their own two cents, which didn't take long.

"Of course, this is the only option we have. We can't let Konoha fall victim to another group of rogue shinobi because we cannot decide on a replacement for Namikaze. Are there any suggestions?" A middle-aged woman with maroon hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head called out, arms crossed over her pink robes that matched the rouge that stained her rounded cheeks and her permanently frowning lips.

Mari Ando was a witch, a bony, spindly woman who thought she was the epitome of beauty, however, she was average at best, that is, best meaning when she kept her opinions to herself. She had an eye for the exquisite things in life such as expensive jewelry and clothing, even younger men and was the heiress of the Ando clan. She was a widow, just recently so, however, the death of her latest husband didn't seem to be a damper on her habits. Of course, the woman despised Sarutobi because he had refused her advances years ago when he had first been named Hokage, back when she was with her second husband and longing for even more power. Now, she would rather die than agree with anything he had to say.

She, like everyone else in the council, was hungry for power and with her suggestion, he wouldn't be surprised if she volunteered herself for the position. Her question sparked a frantic hum of whispers among the large group, everyone seemingly anticipating any answers. And of what Sarutobi could hear, almost everyone had some name on the tip of their tongue.

"I volunteer clan leader, Fugaku Uchiha."

"No, no - Bunta Kato or Eisuki Oshiro are likely candidates."

"I think Hirotomo Yoshida is in order. He's the only one who would know what he's doing."

"Ikko Mori is a fierce warrior and loyal clansman. I think I speak for all when I volunteer him for this position."

"If you're looking for brains, Chikao Saito is the only one for the job."

So many voices spoke at once, talking over one another with a fierce vengeance and anger only increasing the beginnings of Sarutobi's headache. Sarutobi, among the arguing, found himself silently watching, listening but not really paying attention. His patience was running thin, and he had to force himself to grit his teeth and stay quiet, or he would say something he most undoubtedly would regret, or not, but the council wouldn't appreciate his honesty right now.

No matter what name they spouted off, clansmen, shopkeeper, shinobi, they were all wrong.. The only person who had been right for this position was long gone, withering away with the earth itself and leaving a bitter taste in Sarutobi's mouth. All of these people just wanted some power-hungry, heartless, sniveling suck-up that would bow to the will of the council and worship the ground they stood on. But this isn't what Konoha deserved. They deserved better than this - his people deserve someone who would give them their best fighting chance and care about their well-being.

This was a critical time to pick a Hokage; he knew this, they all did, however, they had to be careful about their decision. It couldn't be just anyone. The Leaf was already weak from the low blow they were dealt just the night before, and the only way to pick them back up would be someone just as kind and brilliant as Minato. Although, no one fits this description in Sarutobi's mind. Not even his own students were ready for such a position. Hell, he hadn't truly been ready himself but was honored to serve and protect the people.

The creaking of the previously locked door snapped Sarutobi out of his inner musing as he creased his eyebrows in confusion. Who had the nerve to get past an Anbu guard and interrupt a high council meeting? They had to be out of their mind to come all the way here. Or, at least be someone of importance.

All air abruptly sucked itself out of his lungs as his eyes found the newcomer.

A young woman entered the room and walked with steady, purposeful steps towards the row of high council members. With just one glance anyone could see the ethereal beauty etched onto her perfectly sculptured, youthful face. All eyes were glued to her form, watching in mixed astonishment and judgment as the woman held her head high as if she belonged among them. Her features were petite and graceful, an angular nose that just barely tilted upwards elegantly, with a plush yet small mouth tilted downwards in a frown. Porcelain skin as white as snow was brushed by dark, lengthy eyelashes, fanning across the apple of her high cheekbones. A light blush painted over her skin, however, her almond shaped honey colored eyes held a steady gaze, determination swirling in their depths, proving that she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest from the vast amount of attention. Her light green hair was medium length, the wispy ends choppy and sharp, fanning out around her like a cape, choppy bangs straight across her forehead, bringing, even more, attention to her intimidating, haunting stare. She wore an ankle length white; flower patterned kimono made of fine silk, with a green sash tied around and accenting her small waist that held the dress together. Black sandals barely peaked out beneath the hem of her dress giving her the illusion of gliding across the wooden planks of the floorboard.

She was pretty, yes, that was an understatement, she was like a blossoming flower that was gorgeous and mesmerizing in its blooming, earning all attention on herself as she stood tall and proud among crumpling, sun-dried weeds. However, she was poisonous to the touch and would prick anyone who dared try. Sarutobi could see this in her eyes, in the way they shined and swirled with concealed emotions and in the way she carried herself, lean shoulders held back and footfalls silent yet graceful.

Sarutobi knew most villagers, or at least, thought he did. He took pride in being close to the general public and interacting with such to form a bond that, he thought was necessary for a leader to have with their people. If you do not know who your people are or care to find out, then were you really a leader at all or were you just ruling for your own whims? Although, he felt as if this was a total contradiction to his beliefs as he stared at this unknown woman who he knew he had never seen before, not once in his life.

Who was she? Was she even a villager of the Leaf? Why was she here? The big question was, why weren't the old bags having a fit? Sarutobi's jaw locked when the green-haired beauty came to stand next to the wise elders, abruptly turning to face his direction as she smoothed out the skirt of her kimono with petite, pale hands.

Low murmurs had started back up again when she stopped moving, everyone wondering just who was this woman and what business did she have with the council before Shouto brought all of their confusion to a halt with a wave of his wrinkled, tanned hand.

"This, my council members, is my suggestion for Hokage, Ms. Aia Ishido,"

If the words hadn't already confirmed their suspicion, the outburst of remarks from the rest of the high council spoke volumes. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze to meet Shouto's. The old man's eyes darkened with smugness and unspoken mirth, meeting Sarutobi dead on without holding back. Outrage filled his veins, and in a split second the Third Hokage was rising from his seat, hands shaking with unshed anger, seeing past all of the scathing looks to only look at his source of anger. He had the unmistakable gut-wrenching feeling of being played.

"Just what is the meaning of this, Shouto? Who is this - _girl_? She can't be nearly old enough to take over as Hokage. Why do you interrupt our classified meeting with an outsider? What are you planning, old man?" Sarutobi shouted, his deep voice resonating above the rest of the petty comments of his fellow members, accusations sharply slashing the man in question and Shouto visibly shrunk back at the weight of his words.

"Why I never-!" Shouto began, his hollowed voice cracking with anger as he trembled in his seat.

" _ **Enough**_ ," Mari hissed and inclined her head towards the two men, successfully cutting them off and gaining the fleeting attention of the group, "That's quite enough from the both of you. Sarutobi -" The redhead pointed an accusing bony finger at him, her eyes narrowing to vicious slits before continuing, "As the Third Hokage, you do have some say over whom we choose as the next successor of the Leaf, although, that doesn't give you the privilege to question an esteemed elder of the council! If Shouto thinks that this woman is a likely candidate, then we shall decide that for ourselves without your traitorous commentary. Ms. Ishido, do take the floor."

A pit of dread filled Sarutobi's stomach, curling all the way to his toes and tugging at his chest but he said nothing. His lips sealed themselves into a tight line as he glared sharply at Mari, who quietly dared him to talk back to her and challenge her authority as a council figurehead. The last thing he wanted to do was start a fight with the hag, but swallowing down his words felt wrong. Something wasn't quite right here, nothing was ever quite right with the high council, but this - whatever this was - really proved his suspicions. He had no choice but to watch as the woman, Aia Ishido, walk to the center of the room with strong strides.

She moved as if she held all of them in the palm of her hand, leisurely taking her time because she could. When she stilled, an elderly woman, a long-time member of the council piped up, rounding on Aia with aloofness. She peered down from her high seat, staring down at her through her circle-framed glasses.

"You are Aia Ishido. Is this correct?"

The soft, soprano was unexpected, shocking Sarutobi as the green-haired woman answered, "Yes, that is correct."

The old woman eyes narrowed and scanned her up and down, seeming to accept whatever she saw in the young woman, she cautiously continued her questioning, silence ringing through the air except for the scratchy sound of the old woman's voice.

"Are you a Konoha citizen? I do not recall seeing you around the village, however, In my old age I do not get out as much as I used to."

"I am a citizen of Konoha; I live on the outskirts near the mountain size that separates us from the Hidden Waterfall Village, so that could be a reason why you haven't seen me often." Her voice was barely above a whisper, almost as if it physically strained her to speak but still audible. Despite its soft volume, it lured you in with ease, seemingly making her all the more unearthly and Sarutobi couldn't help but feel uneasy with this woman's strange behavior.

"Shouto Hattori suggested you as Hokage. Do you have any association with him?"

Everyone waited with bated breath for her reply.

Sarutobi stared, eyes searching for any reminiscence of emotion but couldn't find any as Aia spoke up shortly, "No, I do not have any previous association with him other than that of acquaintances."

For some reason, Sarutobi couldn't bring himself to believe that, although the council seemed not to have the same mindset as they carried on as if this was a regular occurrence.

"I see," the elder paused and turned to Shouto, addressing the man with equal disdain, "Why do you feel like this woman is appropriate for this position?"

Shouto seemed to have been waiting for this question as he visibly perked up in his seat, a small, almost snarky grin on his aged face as he croaked out his reply.

"Aia is the perfect candidate for this position; there isn't a single doubt in my mind that she belongs as Fifth Hokage. She is the head of her clan, though small in size, they are successful in raising crops, earning themselves the title of a head supplier of vegetables in the Land of Fire. She is very bright and was top of her class at the academy, despite deciding against the career path of a shinobi, however, her chakra control is exceptional, and she has continued to train over the years. Ms. Ishido has even tried to expand political clan ties to several clans in her area as possible allies and shareholders. I believe she is experienced enough for this position."

As per usual, the council burst into chatter, debating the factual evidence of Shouto's candidate amongst themselves as Sarutobi stared at the young lady who remained blank faced and unphased. Oddly enough, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sense her chakra flow, which just added to his confusion. Just where in the world did Shouto actually find this girl?

The elder woman looked somewhat impressed with Shouto's speech. However, Kin Uchiha unblinking gaze fell upon Aia. The man practically glowed with intenseness, expression judging and cruel. He crossed his hulking arms over his chest, glare situated on his scarred face as he broke through the talking.

"So what I'm hearing from this is that Ishido has no shinobi experience and instead is an academy drop out, farm girl who's playing empress among the farming folk. Why the hell should we choose this child for such a position when we have more qualified people here among us." Kin barked out, his deep baritone ridged and course with distrust, heated glare never leaving the pretty face of Aia.

Sarutobi almost startled himself when the thought of actually, for once, agreeing with the brute Uchiha crossed his mind. No matter what faults the man had, he was right about one thing. They knew nothing about this woman except for what Shouto was telling them. This source of information could be unreliable and tainted with lies for all they really knew because this supposed Leaf citizen was a complete stranger who came at a very convenient time. Why pick her over someone else?

"Kin is right, we know nothing about this girl, and she seemed to lack the much-needed experience to rule over Konoha." Another elder spoke as a hum of agreement echoed after him from several other council members.

"Actually, I already went to the liberty of pulling her file so you all may determine for yourself what is truth and what you believe are lies." Shouto dug around in the brown satchel, shoulder bag that had set haphazardly at his feet, leaning against the chair legs, and after a few seconds produced a somewhat thin manilla file.

The rest of the council elders glanced at one another before one of the men spoke a quick incantation and a copy of the file fell on each person's lap. Sarutobi blinked at the innocent looking paper sitting precariously on his knees, the light color peering back at him, almost beckoning him to take a peek. With careful, calloused fingers, he flipped the front cover open to reveal a small clipping of a picture of the woman before him, same blank, haunting expression on her face as it was now, staring back at him coldly. He quickly scanned over the basic information regarding her physical condition and occupation before flipping to the next page to read about her experience. Everything was there in black and white, all that Shouto said and more. Her image was spotless, squeaky clean as a saint. No ill marks to be found except for the fact that she didn't choose the career path of a shinobi. However spotless this record was, it was almost as if she had been groomed for this, for a high leadership position and everything here was raising red flags for him.

Though, it wasn't the first time today that the majority was against him. The rest of the group all voiced their acceptance, praising Aia for her work and congratulating Shouto on a rare find. Only a handful of members thought she didn't have enough experience for being Hokage.

More concerns and questions were addressed, and Aia answered with practiced ease until they ran out of acceptable comments. Then it all came down to voting. It seemed now that everyone was on the fence about this choice. On the one hand, Aia looked like a strategic candidate, amongst the people she would have a chance of connecting due to her experience with contracts of clansmen. However, on the other, she has no battle experience, not real anyway, even though she claimed to have trained rigorously daily. Training and attending the academy were one thing, but actually having front of the line, head to head, mind in motion, battle prowess was an entirely different story. And she had none to account for.

"I think I speak for most here when I say that I'm concerned about her lack of experience. How can we expect someone who has never fought a day in her life to protect our village from enemy advances? She won't have a clue what to do!" A councilman spluttered, turning up his nose at the mere thought.

Heads nodded at his words, concern clearly etched onto their faces.

"Everyone has made some valid points today. However, I think this is a situation we should collectively think on and decide tomorrow. Although she may not have battle experience, do we really want another war on our hands? Maybe we should try a different approach." Another elder suggested, which just sparked up more arguing.

Mari made a long, drawn-out sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as if trying to ward off a headache.

"That's a good idea. I second that we should hold off this discussion until tomorrow. That way we all have clear minds to decide such a critical position. All in favor, say I." Mari called out and a chorus of "I"'s followed shortly after.

With a, "Meeting adjourned," from a middle-aged shinobi, everyone moved to stand up and exit the room.

Sarutobi's bones cracked loudly as he stood up and stretched out the dull ache from hours of sitting through hell. He couldn't shake the irritation he felt at the whole situation. How could such an elderly, almost undoubtedly senile, worn out shinobi pull such a dirty trick on him? He wasn't warped like the rest of his fellow councilmen and could see the deceitful plotting a mile away. That woman wasn't who she appeared. No matter what mask she put on, he would see right through it and protect his precious people and territory.

However, despite the words ringing true, and his gut-gnawing at him to do something, the next morning the votes were unanimous, minus himself and the Uchiha. It was as if everyone's opinions changed in one night, like she had bewitched all of them and crafted their old, warped hearts to bend to her will. This strange, foreigner, this young woman who no one really knew had played them all right into her hand. She was the queen piece and they, they were the helpless little pawns that she could knock over with a light flick.

Sarutobi's blood boiled in anger, but he kept his mouth shut and a firm glare fixated on the green-haired girl. There wasn't anything he could do now, not with the voting process over with. He didn't have anyone to offer up, well, no one that would meet the standards of the elders but he couldn't stand for this. He just couldn't watch this happen.

"Well, the results are in. By law of the high council, here is our Fifth Hokage, Aia Ishido."

* * *

 **Rules**

1\. Submit your OC through PM only. I'll skip over all OCs submitted through review. Your PM title should be, "OC Name, status, and affiliation (Good, evil, neutral, etc.)" This goes for any OC you submit. If you submit two characters, then send them each on their own PM.

2\. Please follow the story so you can keep up with updates.

3\. Active readers only! So try to keep up with chapters and review at least every few updates.

4\. No Gary Stus or Mary Sues. Understand that everyone has faults, so that includes your OC. If your OC's persona is "perfect," I can understand that, however, give them some faults for development.

5\. You can be related to existing clans/canon characters, etc. This story will be in the era before the extinction of the Uchiha clan, and so on, so you can be related to whomever you want. I will need a few people related to existing clans for the plotline, so if you have questions regarding this, please let me know.

6\. You can't reserve a spot for your OC. However, this isn't first come first serve. Everyone has a fair chance of getting accepted.

7\. No OP characters, give them weaknesses and make them realistic. I'll be a little lenient in this section because this is the Naruto universe, but keep in mind that every character has some weaknesses.

I will also paste the form on my profile so you all can copy it.

* * *

 **Character Sheet -**

Name (Japanese names ONLY in this universe.):

Nicknames or Alias:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age (age 14 and up):

Village:

Affiliation: (Good, bad, neutral, Naosu, etc.)

Clan:

Appearance (eye color, hair color, style, weight, height, skin, face shape, body type, forehead protector):

Markings (piercings, tattoos, scars, birthmarks):

Clothing Style (Include casual, training, formal, sleepwear, etc. You can list concrete outfits, or include more than one.):

Ninja Status:

Kekkei Genkai:

Nature Affinity:

Personality (Be descriptive here. I would like more than just a few sentences):

Strengths: (A minimum of three)

Weaknesses: (a minimum of three)

Fears: (a minimum of 1)

Likes: (a minimum of 3)

Dislikes: (a minimum of three)

Hobbies: (minimum of 1)

Weapons & Equipment:

Residence (a brief description of your home):

Family (I need a brief explanation of important family members and their closeness with your oc):

Backstory (Anything and everything that has happened to your OC through their life.):

Jutsu list: (Include descriptions)

Ratings: (Genin, 30 points total. Chunin, 40 points total. Jonin, 50 points total. 55 points for A-rank Missing-Nin. 65 points for ANBU and S-rank Missing-Nin. )

Taijutsu:

Ninjutsu:

Genjutsu:

Fuinjutsu:

Physical Strength:

Stamina:

Intelligence:

Speed:

Strategy:

Agility:

Adaptability:

Teamwork:

Stats Total:

Fighting Style/Combat (Are they long distance? Do they rely heavily on genjutsu? etc.):

Who would be their friend?:

Who would be their enemy?:

Love interest: (Yes? no? What is their ideal type?):

Are they a current member of Naosu?:

(If a member) Why did they join Naosu?:

(If joined Naosu) How do you feel about leaving your family, friends, and home behind? Is there anything you would change about this lifestyle?:

What are their long term or short term goals? (Do they plan on taking over the nation? Saving the day? Helping their family and friends?):

Quotes:

Story ideas:

Extra:


	2. Accepted Characters So Far (SYOC OPEN!)

Hello, again my fellow Naruto fans! Just a quick little update before I can post the next chapter! I've been a little busy with work this week, and I actually start back to college next week, so I've been trying to get prepared for that so I wouldn't have to delay starting the story. Now that all of that is out of the way, I think this is a good time for me to update and let you guys know who's in and then get ready to post chapter one.

 _This story is still open for OCs, so please submit, submit, submit!_ I'm looking for a few more characters to start the story with so send in any kind of character! I need a few more from all villages, including the Leaf, so anyone is welcome here. I'M LOOKING FOR NAOSU MEMBERS/FUTURE MEMBERS AS WELL AS OTHER CHARACTERS. Males or females are both welcome. I'll try my best to give everyone equal screen time but this still will revolve around Naosu. I will be leaving the story open for OCs for a majority of the storyline, so I can continue to get in villains, Naosu members, etc.

I'm still reading through all of OCs sent to me, so please don't worry if you don't see your OC on the accepted list yet, I'm adding to it as I go. I have a ton of PMs to go through, and I'm in the process of answering everyone back, so please forgive me if I haven't replied to your message yet! Thank you all for sending in OCs, I'm really excited to get started on this journey with you guys.

Thanks for reading! ^^

 **Accepted OCs (More to be added):**

 **Males-**

Hikaru Uzumaki - Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf

Ren Aburame - Flaming Fate Zero

Nami Tensai - MakeMeOrBreakMe

Imasu Kenki - grimbutnotalways

Ken Arata - mr. KLean

Hisao Ishiguro - Sunshine Blooming

Uchiha Kasei - A Tragic Galaxy

 **Females-**

Hitomi "Mimi" Uchiha - May525

Sakana Hoshigaki - The Gaming Geek Gina

Kin - Flaming Fate Zero


	3. Author update

Important update -

Hello all. I know it has been a while since I've been on this site and updated but that's what this post is about. I wanted to come back her and let everyone who follows and reads my fics know what's going on because I felt like you all deserved to know rather than left wondering. I've had many things happen in my life in the last several months that honestly took a huge toll on me personally. My dad, who I'm very closed to, passed away and my whole family just kind of fell apart. It hasn't been the same and I've been struggling a lot to cope. I know that's not a great reason for me to be gone from here but I had to take time for myself and my family and honestly, I had zero motivation after that to continue on or even worry about pastimes or hobbies. I'm doing better but we still have a lot going on with the loss of my father and it seems to get worse some days and better the next. I have several siblings and that being said, it's been difficult just my mother, my siblings and me. I've had to come home from college to help take care of things and keep stuff together and it's hard. I don't have a lot of free time for myself so even finding the time to post an update was difficult. I'm gettin through it though, so don't you all worry. Thank you guys for your concerned pms and kindness. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner but it's was too heartbreaking to even think about. Even now is hard but I feel a bit better and motivated to let you all know my life. I won't be coming back to FanFiction for a bit because I need to focus on my real life situation before that can be possible, but when I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories. They'll be continued one day hopefully soon, but for now I need to focus on my family and real life. I'll let everyone know when I have the time to update again. Thank you all for everything and I'll be getting back to you soon.

Much love!


	4. Author Update 2

Important update -

Hello all.

In the last update, I told you all about my personal struggles with my family. My father passed away just this last year, and I took a long while off to recover from that. I really want to thank you all for sending me support through PMs and reviews. Thank you so much. That was so tough for me, everything just kind of fell apart for a while... Things are getting better, though, and my mom is doing so much better and my siblings. My younger sister actually graduates soon, and we're so proud and excited for her. I'm starting back to college after spending time at home and helping my mother. I'm working still and trying to balance life, but what's new lol. It's been very hard, but we're getting through it so thank you all.

I've decided that I do want to come back and continue writing here as a hobby. Writing before helped me when nothing else did, just being able to get things off my chest and go to different worlds. I did promise not to give up my stories and to come back to Fanfiction so I think I'm ready to do so if you guys will have me. Thank you all for supporting me. I will be continuing my fics, all of them eventually but not at the same time. I will be continuing only two of them at the moment, and when I get further along, I will continue this one next. I have a lot of ideas and want to try some new stuff, so I'm open-minded!

Much love!


End file.
